It's a Cold Case!
by KawaiiPafin57
Summary: "He was young, handsome, a millionaire - and he'd just pulled off the perfect crime! She was young, beautiful, a super sleuth - sent to investigate it!" -Tagline from the 1968 movie, The Thomas Crown Affair. I just thought that the tagline matched with my story :D Anyway, carry on.
1. Case 1: Second Encounters

**This is completely AU and OOC. Especially on Chi-chan and Oreki's part. I wanted to capture Arsene Lupin's suave XD Anyway, please enjoy and review :3**

* * *

"Yes, Ms. Poirot. I expect you to be able to talk to Holmes and finally capture Europe's most wanted; Houtarou Lupin and Satoshi Moriarty, got it?"

Mayaka Poirot had her arms crossed with a pout on her face. She doesn't want to work with anyone.

"Poirot, do you understand?" the Captain repeated. Mayaka sighed, and then faced her captain. "You know that I work best when I am alone." She reasoned. "But its Moriarty and Lupin we're talking about. Or have you forgotten your last encounter with Moriarty?"

"Nope, I remember it as clear as yesterday."

"Good. Now go and team up with Holmes."

"Yes, sir." She muttered. "I expect you at Ms. Holmes's residence by… 3 pm." He said. Mayaka nodded and agreed. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, that is all. You are dismissed."

* * *

Mayaka walked out of the station and went in her car. "Well, Lupin is not my problem. It's Holmes'. It's that Moriarty that I have a bone to pick with." She muttered as she was starting her car.

After that car ride, she prepared herself in meeting Eru Holmes, London's most known detective. She went out of the car and walked towards the gate and rang the doorbell. After she rang, Eru got out of her house then opened the gate.

"I was expecting you, Ms. Poirot." Eru said politely. Mayaka nodded and presented her hand to her. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Holmes." Eru took her hand and smiled. "The pleasure is mine."

Eru lead her guest in her house. She led the brunette to the living room and had their conversation there.

"We'll require a lot of thinking on this one." Mayaka said. "Both Lupin and Moriarty are geniuses when it comes to outsmarting us." She continued. Eru could only nod and agree. "Have you encountered Lupin, Ms. Holmes?" Eru glanced at Mayaka shyly.

"Yes, but only once. And please call me Eru." Mayaka raised an eyebrow at the detective opposite to her. Why was she acting so bashful? She thought.

The two detectives continued their talk until they landed on a plan.

"From a source I've got, Lupin and Moriarty teamed up to rob London's museum." Eru told her partner. Mayaka nodded. "Where did you get such information?" she asked.

"From my station." Eru answered. Mayaka thought about it for a while, and then agreed with her.

"Tonight, we'll wait for them." Eru said.

That night was the night of the raid. The raid of Lupin and Moriarty, Europe's most wanted. Inside Mayaka's car, Eru started to say something.

"Lupin is an enemy, don't stare at his eyes for so long and don't fall for his words again." said the raven-haired detective over and over again. Mayaka raised her eyebrow at her. Eru noticed this and blushed in embarrassment. "Have you heard what I said?"

"Yes, every single word."

Eru sighed, and then relaxed herself. "I think I should tell you about my first encounter with Houtarou Lupin." She said bashfully. Mayaka then started to drive slowly. "It was when he robbed the house of the mayor of London…"

_Eru silently tip-toed her way on following Lupin through the corridors of the house. It was her first time to encounter Lupin, and she was confident to capture him since she did a small research about him. When the gentleman entered a room, Eru hurriedly went in, knowing that she had him cornered._

_But it was the other way around. The door behind her closed, trapping her inside (the lock was outside the door). She gasped, and tried to open the door. Suddenly, she heard a gentle tap on the floor. She turned around to find where the noise came from, and found Lupin about two meters away from her._

"_Having a nice night, Holmes?" Houtarou said with a smirk. Eru glared at him and tried to turn the tables. "I got you cornered, Lupin! Surrender peacefully or else-"_

"_I am only seeking for the precious necklace that the mayor has."_

_Eru felt a drop of sweat rolling at the side of her head. Lupin covered himself with his cape, then suddenly vanished, completely surprising the detective. "Huh? Where is-"_

_Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a hand that grabbed her waist. Europe's most wanted thief had London's finest detective at his arms. Her back facing him, he whispered something gently on her ear. _

"_I know that the necklace isn't anywhere in this house. You're quite the genius, Holmes." He said. Eru gulped and looked for an alternative weapon to knock the gentleman locking her. "But, you're not smart enough." Houtarou again whispered, making Eru completely think out of focus. Then, he grabbed the necklace from one of her pockets. _

_He released her. But before doing so, he let his lips graze her cheek. And this made the detective blush furiously. Houtarou looked back at Eru as he escaped. Eru saw nothing in his eyes but dullness. "Thanks for the help. Getting this from you helped me save some energy." He plainly said, and made his escape at the nearby window. Eru could only watch in shock, as her other free hand felt the cheek in where his lips had touched._

"He really did _that_?" Mayaka said in astonishment. Eru nodded lightly and fidgeted with her fingers. "He's quite the romanticist." The brunette said.

* * *

Moments later, they finally reached the said museum. They went through the backdoor and found different crowns and jewelries, probably from the medieval ages. There, they hid under a table with a small hole in it. With the whole, they can see the whole museum.

Minutes had passes, the saw a rope in the middle of the museum coming from above. Then, their first target came down; Satoshi Moriarty. He was signaling someone from above to come down. Then, Houtarou Lupin made his entrance, as gently as ever. Eru gulped as she once again saw him.

Sneakily the two thieves made their way to a tiara studded with rubies and emeralds. Satoshi opened the glass box while Houtarou gently grabbed the said tiara. The two other detectives sneakily made their way nearer the men, planning to surprise them.

"This tiara is such a beauty, right Satoshi?" He told his comrade. Satoshi agreed enthusiastically. "It certainly fits you, dear Holmes." He continued, as he revealed the two detectives behind a curtain. Mayaka glared at Houtarou, and then hit him with her cane. "Eru will take cake of you! Moriarty's mine." She said angrily. She made her to Satoshi, but he only smiled at her.

"It's good to see you again, Poirot~" he said sheepishly. Mayaka pouted and tried to hit him with her cane, but the gentleman dodged it easily and grabbed Mayaka's hand. "Not fast enough! But you are improving."

Satoshi revealed a rope, and then went for the detective's wrists. "Nuh-uh, not today Poirot." He said in a scolding way. Mayaka growled at him and tried to escape free from the rope. "Damn it, Moriarty!"

Eru pinned Houtarou to the ground, trying her best to not let him escape for the second time. "The tiara's not going anywhere, Lupin." She said. He stopped struggling, and then stared deeply into the detective's eyes. "When I said that the tiara fits you, I meant it."

"W-what?" Eru stuttered, and completely loosening her grip at Houtarou's wrists. The thief managed to break free, and went to the second floor of the museum with Moriarty. After recovering from shock, Eru tried to untie Mayaka. "Don't mind me, Eru! Go after them!" the brunette said.

"Okay!" she agreed and sprinted to the second floor. As she was about to catch up with the thieves, Satoshi aimed a small bomb at the balcony where Eru is. "Whoops. Sorry Holmes!" he said. Luckily, it didn't hit her. But, it destroyed the balcony. Eru lost her balance, and below her were the finest swords of the past. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that a miracle would happen.

And it did.

She slowly opened her eyes to see what had happened, and why hasn't she died yet. Her eyes widened when she saw Houtarou's arm wrapped around her waist securely, as his other hand was clutching on a rope tied from above. Even the young thief was as shocked as she is. He safely landed on the floor with the flustered detective in his arm. He released her, and then went along with Moriarty.

"Are you okay, Eru?" Mayaka said and went to her friend's aid. "You managed to break free?" Eru asked, while Mayaka nodded.

"Gee, ladies. It would absolutely be my pleasure chatting with you but, we've got a tiara to sell!" Satoshi said, as he and Houtarou made a jump as an escape. The two detectives could only watch in daze.

* * *

"That was a good escape, right Houtarou?" Satoshi told his companion. The two were in Satoshi's hide out. "Yeah." He replied. Satoshi scratched his head, and then stared at Houtarou. "What I don't understand was your sudden heroic deed. Why did you save Holmes?" he said, in a teasing voice. Houtarou uttered a 'hmph' and turned his head to look at the other way.

"I don't know. I just did." He said in reply. "I just did."

* * *

**My updates happens every 2-3 weeks :D See ya'll!**


	2. Case 2: A Petal

**I did said that I am updating every 2 to 3 weeks, right? Well, I lied! Anyways, I am getting inspiration from the reviews. Thank you so much guys! And here! I wrote this in advance. This was supposed to be submitted on Sunday, but I am too excited! (Houtarou just got more OOC)**

* * *

"I can't believe this. I just can't." Eru said in great disbelief. Mayaka place her teacup down and looked at the detective at her right. "It's not your fault. They knew we were there." She said, trying to calm Eru. But alas, she failed. Mayaka let out a defeated sigh.

"Tell me, Eru… what happened last night?"

The said detective blushed slightly at the question. She fidgeted her hands before she came up with an answer. "Remember when the balcony just blew up?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I lost my balance and fell. And below me were swords and daggers pointed up." Eru said, as she tries to hide her blushing face to Mayaka. "Then…?"

"Lupin _saved_ me." She said, looking completely away from her friend. Mayaka's eyes widened in shock. At first, she found it hard to believe. But judging on how Eru is reacting, it must be true.

"He didn't!"

"He did." Eru said with a sigh. Mayaka giggled to herself and continued to drink her tea. "Who knew that Lupin would _feel_ that way to someone~" she told herself.

It was in the afternoon when Eru checked her mail. She took the envelopes in her den, and then began to read each letter. "From the sheriff… from the store… from mother… from… huh?" Eru stared at the envelope with no name or anything. As her curiosity rises, she opened the mail hastily.

Eru blushed slightly when she saw a small rose petal fall from the inside of the envelope. She got the letter and started to read it.

_I know this may seem gauche, but please bear with me,_

_A rose for you is what I plan to give, see?_

_But alas, it's just the petal you have in your delicate hand,_

_And so, I invite thee to the park near from gravel and sand._

_Meet me at the park at midnight and I shall give you the rose you be worthy of._

_~L_

After reading the said letter, this made the detective blush even more. '_A park near from gravel and sand_… There's a park near a construction site. I think I know where that is.' She thought. "And I think I know who sent this letter." She said, placing the letter in her pocket and running upstairs to prepare herself for tonight's meet-up.

* * *

"This may be a trap, but I am willing to risk anything just to catch Lupin." She said while walking through the sidewalk. She didn't used Mayaka's car because of the fear that she might wake up. So, she simply walked. While walking, the event last night kept on playing over and over again in her head. She was starting to have second thoughts about Houtarou's actions.

'Is this all just a trap… or is he sincere this time…?' She asked herself. She shook the thought of Houtarou taking a liking to her and accepted the truth that this letter was a trap and she was determined to turn things around and trap the gentleman-burglar instead. She praised herself for thinking of that.

Finally, she reached the park. She walked with pace and found Houtarou nowhere in the park. She walked below a tree and found a gentleman's hat sitting on the ground. She picked it up and wondered where the owner is. But before she can conclude anything, someone fell from the tree. She gasped in surprise, and realized that the person she thought that fell was no other than Houtarou.

Houtarou was hanging upside down; his posture was still composed, his cape almost touching the ground, and he had a bouquet of roses in his hand. Some of the petals fell to the ground.

"L-Lupin!" Exclaimed the detective in surprise. Houtarou was looking at the other side, with an obvious smudge of pink on his cheeks. Eru walked a step back and gave Houtarou a glare. "Another one of your traps, I presume?" She said in a cautious voice. The gentleman transferred his gaze at Eru.

"Oh, you don't trust me?"

"Silliest question I have ever heard."

"I know we had trust-issues in the past…"

"You can't just… You can't trick me anymore!" Eru said, as her cheeks were starting to blush as well. Houtarou pulled a rope, flipped himself and landed on the ground flawlessly. He walked towards the blushing detective and held out the roses. "No traps, no bombs, no tricks. Just roses." He said. Eru stared at the roses, then at Houtarou. She had another debate with herself, and instinctively, she accepted the roses.

"Thank you, I guess." She muttered. She waited for the traps to come. She waited until a bomb would explode within the roses. She waited for the gentleman-burglar to bludgeon her. She waited for his attack.

"Huh?" Slipped her mouth. She stared at the gentleman who was just standing there, looking at her as well. "No… traps or anything?" She asked both to herself and to Houtarou. He simply closed his eyes and nodded. "What did you expect? Bombs, thorns or poison maybe?"

"Yes… all those sorts…"

"See? Only roses."

"I guess you're right." She said, as she was sniffing the roses. Houtarou walked another step in front of Eru and cupped her cheek with one hand. The detective was taken by surprise. She froze in her place, not knowing what to do and having no idea in what the gentleman is going to do.

"W-what are you-?"

He didn't let her finish. He leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips. After recovering from the initial shock, she slowly pressed her lips against his. Without thinking, she kissed him back. Houtarou pulled her closer by using his free hand on her waist. His other hand, which was on her cheek, made its way to the back of her neck. This made Eru tighten her grip on his front coat.

Before the kiss could go deeper, Houtarou parted himself from Eru. Both were out of breath. Both were blushing madly. Both were holding each other. Both were looking deep in each other's eyes. Minutes seemed like eternity.

Suddenly, Eru felt this peculiar feeling of wanting to stop time. She wanted this moment to freeze forever. Forever in his arms. Both then snapped back to reality. Houtarou released her and grabbed his hat from the ground. Eru could only stare at him.

"I'll be going now. Satoshi might look for me. Till then." He said. The blush on his face was still plastered on his cheeks, still deep in color and glowing. It was the same for the detective too. Her face feels so hot and she knows that she looks as red as a ripe tomato.

"Till then." She said. The gentleman-burglar walked deeper in the park. Eru stared until his figure finally disappeared from her sight. She sniffed the roses again with a slight smile forming on her soft lips.

* * *

"Where were you last night? Man, I was sleeping soundly and you just made your dramatic _loud_ entrance!" Satoshi complained at Houtarou. His hair was messy and he was still wearing his night clothes while Houtarou was in his usual outfit, his hair sticking out some leaves and small branches.

"Were you chased?" Satoshi again asked, carefully eyeing his companion's hair. "No. Just did some tree climbing." He said as an excuse. Wherein the truth is, he was walking through the park's forest in a sluggish way, as if he was drunk. He was walking that way because he kept on thinking about what he did with Eru. He was thinking about the kiss. And the feeling in his lips was still not going away.

* * *

"Oh my, Eru! You look like you haven't slept at all! What happened?" Mayaka asked her, as they were having their breakfast. Eru simply sighed, then sat down. "Stressed. I am so stressed about our mission." She said as an excuse. Mayaka patted her back and continued eating. "Well, you better brighten up for tonight's party."

"Party? As in a _ball_?"

"You looked surprised."

"Why… is there a ball?"

Mayaka placed her fork neatly beside her plate and wiped her lips with a napkin. "Europe's richest man is having a ball in London in celebration for his birthday." She explained. "I see. Then are you implying that Lupin and Moriarty…"

"Yes. Attending the party of Europe's richest calls for a thieving spree for them."

Eru gulped. She's going to meet with Houtarou again. And this time,

"We will be there to stop them." Eru said hesitantly.

* * *

**Updates happens at random times~ : **


	3. Case 3: Last Dance

**WARNING: The OOC-ness level is too damn high.**

* * *

"We're going to a _ball_?" Houtarou asked Satoshi in a surprised way. Satoshi chuckled and nodded. "Well, yeah! The host is going to be Europe's richest man! I mean, think about it!" He excitedly told the indifferent gentleman.

"_You_ think about it, genius." Houtarou said. "The party of Europe's richest man, money, jewelries, fortune, and all those things…"

"Exactly!" Satoshi exclaimed. The other young thief simply rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Don't you think that Poirot and… H-Holmes… thought about it? Thought about the fact that we'd be there as well since _we_ are excellent thieves?" Satoshi scratched his head, and then nodded in agreement. "Well I guess you're right."

"It's like luring us some bait with a fish hook on it." Houtarou said. "So what now?"

"We'll still go."

"What?"

"We'll go. Accept their bait, and then attack them. Easy."

Satoshi chuckled and patted Houtarou's back. "My friend, I count myself lucky to be your friend." Houtarou could only look at him. But deep inside his mind, he was thinking of something rather than to ambush.

He wants to_ tell_ her the truth.

* * *

Inside the Holmes's residence, Mayaka and Eru we're preparing themselves for tonight's ball. Mayaka wore a simple baby blue dress which is knee-length, white gloves, a simple head dress and a small necklace with a blue flower design. She wore her hair with a clip with a flower on it.

Eru wore a beige-colored tube and a long flowing gown. She had her hair in an elegant ponytail. She also has a small necklace with a white flower design.

"So are we ready?" Eru asked her companion. Mayaka grabbed her purse and nodded assertively. "Let's get them this time."

* * *

The venue of the ball was truly extravagant. Most of the guests were from different countries in Europe, all famous and rich. The great thieves of Europe walked in front of the main entrance. Satoshi had his usual smile while Houtarou had his signature look; bored.

"You're bored look is what captures the hearts of the ladies!" Satoshi said, while motioning his arm at the countless ladies in the party. Houtarou sighed. "I know how to act. To swoon them is easy." He said bluntly. Satoshi chuckled. "Same old Houtarou! Well, I am off. I want to talk to every single beauty in this ball! See ya!"

Houtarou found himself alone in the ball. Not a moment had passed, his white tux attracted a few ladies. They crowded around him like he was a light, attracting flies. And as he expected, he swooned them all with just his smirk and words. At the corner of his eye, he found what he really came for.

"Holmes." He muttered. Her beautiful outfit made him stare at her unconsciously. As if the only people in the world were him and Eru. On the other hand, she caught him staring at her. Staring back, Eru admired the way he looks at the moment. After realizing that they were both staring at each other, they both turned away quickly, both surprised with the sudden eye contact.

Houtarou continued chatting with the ladies. Somehow, Eru found herself annoyed with the sight of Houtarou surrounded with different women. She sighed then continued her way inside with Mayaka. The person near the lobby gave them both masks.

"It's a _masquerade_?" Mayaka asked the receptionist. "Yes, ma'am. This way please" Said the receptionist, as he led the two detectives inside the party. They were both greeted by the host.

"Eru Holmes and Mayaka Poirot, I believe?" The two nodded courteously with a sweet smile. "It's our pleasure to meet you personally, Mr. Edelweiss." Eru said.

"Do enjoy yourselves!" Edelweiss said, and then left the two. "The dance is about to start, Eru. Keep an eye at our targets and as much possible, be their partners for the dance." Eru nodded at their plan and went on. She wore hear mask and started to look for Houtarou. And all of a sudden, the music started to play.

"Grab random ladies, gentlemen! And as you twirl them for the next dance, pass them on! Choose wisely, boys. Your last dance is your last lady to dance with for tonight! And please keep your masks on till the last dance!" Mr. Eddlewise announced using a microphone. Before Eru could react, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Pleasant evening, milady." The man said. Eru smiled politely and danced with him flawlessly. He twirled her and leaned her closer. "Nice meeting you here, Holmes!" The voice sounded familiar, she thought. "Moriarty." She whispered back.

"For tonight, my name is James Albertson. Hailing from the new lands!" He said. Eru pouted a little. "Are you planning to steal Mr. Edelweiss's most valued item?"

"A part of that is our plan. But I think my comrade has other plans in his mind."

"Lupin?" She asked, after taking a twirl. "Yes. And I believe he developed a great interest in you." He said bluntly. Eru blushed lightly upon hearing this. Satoshi laughed softly, and then twirled her to the next man. But before doing so, he whispered, "Good luck". Eru looked shocked, and was about to ask another question, but another hand got her, and started the dance with her.

Satoshi grinned and found another lady to dance with. Smiling sheepishly, he grabbed the wrist of the unsuspecting lady.

"Hello, Poirot." He greeted the brunette. "Moriarty!" Mayaka gasped in surprise. Satoshi snickered, and then placed his hand on her waist. "Having a good time?"

"I wish." The detective replied. Satoshi twirled her, and then held her closer. "You look absolutely stunning tonight." He whispered ever so gently at her ear. Mayaka blushed furiously, and then stepped on the young thief's foot. Satoshi winced, but tried to keep his composure with a sheepish smile. "Thank you." She replied in a hushed tone.

"Hehe…" he chuckled as a reply. Then, he twirled her to the next man. "I hope we'll have the chance to dance again, my dear!" he said.

Eru hoped that her next dance partner would be Houtarou. She found a man with messy hair and white tux. She smiled in relief, went after him and tapped him on the shoulder. As the man turned to face her, she realized that it wasn't him. "Oh, sorry ma'am. I already have a partner." Eru apologized as well, and found herself dancing with a random man.

As the third dance was about to end, Mr. Edelweiss announced that the fourth was going to be the last dance. Eru gasped, and closed her eyes, hoping that Houtarou would be her last dance. When she was caught by a man, she slowly opened her eyes and found a man with messy hair and white tux. She looked closely and realized that his eyes were emerald green.

"Lupin." She muttered.

"You recognized me, Holmes?" he asked. Eru shook her head and danced with him. "Surrender peacefully, Lupin. I don't want anyone to get hurt." She told him with an assertive voice. Lupin sighed and twirled her. "We're not looking for trouble." He replied.

"With you around, who needs trouble?" Eru said in return. Houtarou uttered a 'hmm' and held her closer to him. "You don't trust me?" Eru blushed and started to replay the events at the park.

"Why?" She asked with quivering voice. Houtarou was taken by surprise and stared at her.

"Why what?" he asked, completely clueless about her sudden question. "Why did you give me a bouquet of roses and kissed me afterwards?" She asked, as the blush on her cheeks went redder. Houtarou blushed as well, and then twirled her.

"I don't know." He simply replied. Eru shot him an involuntary poignant look. Houtarou felt his heart getting tugged. He made her feel sad, he thought. Despite what he feels inside, he still has the blank look on his face with a smudge of pink.

"I deem that all the gentleman here has the last lady on their arms, correct?" The men agreed. All of them stopped dancing. "Now, as you hold your last dance, I want you all to remove your masks…"

And they all did. Houtarou removed his mask and so did Eru. Far from them was Satoshi with his partner and Mayaka with his partner, doing the exact same thing.

"… and I want you to _kiss_ them on the cheek or the hand at least!" Mr. Edelweiss said merrily. The men did as what he said, some on the cheek, and some on the hand. Satoshi kissed his partner on the cheek lightly while Mayaka received a kiss on the hand.

Houtarou and Eru found themselves frozen in the dance floor. Eru blushed even deeper, while Houtarou glanced at her.

Out of the blue, an idea came up on his mind. He took Eru's hand gently and kissed it. Eru felt relieved at the same time disappointed. Why the hand? She thought. But Houtarou wasn't done yet. He made his way to her cheek, and gave another light kiss. Eru was a bit confused on what he just did.

And finally, he cupped her cheek with one hand to tilt her head and kiss her on the lips. Eru was a bit surprised. And deep inside, she was brimming with happiness. She closed her eyes slowly and returned the kiss. Like their previous kiss, he pulled her closer, wanting to kiss her even more.

It was not long enough when the crowd noticed their kiss. Even Mayaka and Satoshi saw this. Some whispered, some blushed and some felt happy for them. Mr. Edelweiss found himself speechless, and decided to give the limelight to them. Knowing that everyone's attention was transferred to them, Houtarou continued to kiss her. Eru was already balling her fists on his tux, feeling embarrassed and blissful at the same time. Their kiss hasn't gone any deeper. Houtarou always avoided that. He contained his inner desires.

They both parted away from each other when they were almost out of breath. Both were fevered, blushing and out of breath. He let her head rest on his shoulder and whispered something on her ear. "Do you know how I really feel about you now?"

Eru blushed even more. Her reply was simple. "I-I don't know…" she said with eyes closed, a tear rolling down on her cheek.

* * *

**I did include a warning right? Well, there. (I AM SUCH A ROMANTICIST I COULD JUST DIE) Reviews are LOVED**


	4. Case 4: For Tonight, At Least

The crowd stared speechless at the couple. Houtarou tightened his embrace on her as he felt the small tear that came from eye. And as what he planned, the lights turned off. Everybody gasped, but didn't run.

Eru also gasped, but before she can react, Houtarou carried her and ran to the balcony. She was shocked by his sudden actions. Houtarou continued to run, until they reached the rooftop of the mansion. He placed her down and let her walk. She hurriedly walked a few steps away from him.

"What were you thinking?!" Eru asked. Houtarou glanced at her and walked towards her. "To attain privacy, I brought you here. People will see me." He responded. Eru walked another steps back. "I don't know this feeling, Lupin. But I am sure of one thing."

"What is it?"

"What I am feeling right now… you're the cause of it!" she exclaimed, as she pointed her index finger at him. "What?" Houtarou asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you hadn't kiss my cheek in our first encounter, if you hadn't save me in the museum, if you hadn't sent that letter, if you hadn't give me those roses then kissed me, I would never feel _this weird feeling!_" She said, as her eyes were getting redder and was starting to be overfilled with tears.

Houtarou's eyes widened. Never has he ever seen her shivering and crying like this. He looked down and scratched his head, not knowing to do. Eru wiped her eyes hastily, but the tears continued to fall.

"Holmes, I-"

Before he can continue, Mayaka and Satoshi came running. "Eru! Are you-" Mayaka stopped mid-sentence when she realized that Eru was crying. She glared at Houtarou. "You idiot!" she said, and then ran to Eru. She placed an arm around her, and comforted her. Satoshi walked towards Houtarou and patted his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked. Houtarou transferred his gaze opposite from everyone else. Instead of having the privacy he wanted, it went the other way around. He closed his eyes shut, then held his bangs, as if he was thinking deep about something.

He's a genius, he must know this.

He outsmarted Holmes twice, he must know this.

He knows _that _feeling. He can't deny that fact. He just doesn't know that the feeling he was previously thinking of was already inside him.

…

And he _feels_ that _feeling_ to that certain person.

He knows that.

Houtarou suddenly opened his eyes abruptly. He smoothly made his way to Eru, and then carried her again. Everyone in the rooftop was too surprised to react. Even Eru herself had a hard time processing the events in her mind. He went to the edge of the rooftop, then faced Satoshi and Mayaka.

"Poirot." He said. Mayaka stared at Houtarou, realizing that he indeed called her name. "I'll borrow Holmes for a while. Satoshi, keep her company." He said. And before anyone could retort, he let himself fall from the rooftop. Eru shrieked and closed her eyes firmly. Houtarou then jumped from a terrace, then to a nearby tree and finally, landing safely on the ground.

"Holmes. You can open your eyes now." Eru slowly opened her eyes, and realized that she was safe and alive. She sighed in relief, and then became aware that she was still on the gentleman's arms. She blushed, but dared to not say a single word.

"Holmes?"

"Y-yes?"

Houtarou then whispered something at her delicate ear.

Eru's crimson cheeks went deeper in color. She understood what he had said, but she doesn't know how to reply. She feels happy and she doesn't know why, she thought. But again, she started to doubt.

'Does he really mean it? Or…' she shook her head mentally. Could he really feel that way towards her? She thought. She froze, her body, her mind and her mouth froze. She can't say anything, and she can't think of anything to say.

"I-I… I don't… know." She replied. She knew her answer was out of place. She knew that her answer was not the answer to his question. And she knows that this wasn't the answer he was hoping for. Houtarou placed her down and let her stand. Then, he placed his arms around her securely.

"Well then, just tell me what's on your mind." He said.

"I… can't… I-"

"You can."

"But-"

"It's not a cold case yet. Tell me, and we'll solve this mystery."

Eru hesitated. She leaned her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. 'He's feeling nervous.' She thought. Still leaning her head on him, she sighed.

"What you told me earlier made me so happy. I don't know why I felt so happy. I just… felt that way."

Houtarou nodded.

"That's the way I felt when I kissed you at the park. I felt happy without knowing why." He confessed. Eru's eyes widened as her blush went deeper in color. She pressed her head against his chest again and closed her eyes.

"And now, you know why you felt so happy?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think that's the same with me?"

"Depends on how you really feel."

Eru thought about it for a while. She likes the way he looks at her, she likes to be in his arms, like the way he is holding her at the very moment, she likes the feeling of his lips against hers and most importantly…

She feels happy because of the things mentioned above.

"If I were to base my analysis on your theory, then I landed on a conclusion." Eru said. Houtarou never moved. He waited for her answer.

…

…

"I love you too."

* * *

Satoshi and Mayaka went back to the party. The lights went on again, and Mr. Edelweiss apologized about the small black out, and he did not know the reason for that. The guests continued on their merry-making, as if nothing had happened. Mayaka sat down on a sofa in the lobby, confused and tired. Satoshi sat beside her, but kept his distance.

"I wonder where'd Houtarou and Holmes had gone." Satoshi wondered out loud. Mayaka shot him a frustrated glare, and then sighed. "And you looked so relaxed." She said. Satoshi chuckled, and then looked up.

"For tonight, Poirot, let's set aside our differences. Look at Houtarou and Holmes! Kissing like that in public, as if they've been lovers for years." Mayaka blushed slightly, as she remembered what happened just moments ago. She also blushed at the fact that it was like he was trying to imply something.

Set aside their chase. Lovers.

Mayaka blushed even deeper just by thinking about it. "I guess you're right. Just for tonight, at least."

* * *

The gentleman-burglar and the detective walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand. Eru stripped a piece of her dress in the lower part, since she was starting to feel bulky. So basically, her legs are almost showing. Houtarou kept on sneaking glances, but always scolded himself mentally for thinking of such thoughts.

"We're going to the park, right?" Eru asked, breaking the never-ending silence. Houtarou just nodded. She looked down, and stared at their intertwined hands. She blushed slightly, and realized that they're like_ lovers_ now.

"_Je t'aime_."

She remembered the very words he whispered at her ear. The words that made her realize her inner feelings. Just by thinking about it, she smiled to herself.

They stopped at the park, and once again, entered. Still hand in hand, Houtarou sat on the grassy field. Of course, Eru sat down as well. She stared at him for a while, trying to burn his every detail on her mind.

"Lupi— Houtarou…" Eru uttered. When he heard his name, he faced her quickly. "Yes?"

"What happens now?" she asked, as she was staring deep in his eyes. Houtarou's eyes widened slightly, but his gaze still fixated on her. "What do you think?" he asked. Eru made another involuntary poignant look. Of course she doesn't know, she thought. "I don't know, always meet each other in secret?"

"That's just too cliché."

"I haven't got any logical ideas."

"We don't need plans. We'll do everything spontaneously."

Eru leaned on Houtarou. She was feeling a bit sad, just by thinking of the many possibilities if she told the world that she's in love with Europe's most wanted thief. Houtarou blushed and felt bashful the moment she leaned on him, but he never showed signs.

* * *

**Shit just got real XD The OOC-ness is very empowering **


	5. Case 5: The Only Witnesses

**This chapter might be too cheesy for you. It's not too late to turn back :O**

* * *

Eru's eyes opened slowly. The sun's rays blinded her eyes, and so she stood up. She took a glance at her wall clock, only to discover that it was already eleven in the morning. She wore her casual look, and then went down to the living room. There, she found Mayaka reading the paper.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Eru."

"I had the weirdest dream ever, Mayaka." Said the raven-haired detective. "You were in ball, then Lupin kissed you, and then he took you away?" Mayaka said. Eru blushed slightly, and then covered her mouth as she gasped.

"It was not a dream?!"

"Mm-hmm. Lupin returned you here while you were sleeping soundly in his arms." Mayaka said, her eyes still in the paper. Eru looked down with a deep crimson blush on her cheeks. She began to remember everything that happened last night. She fell asleep while leaning on him.

"Eru…"

"Yes?" she responded and stared at her companion. Mayaka had a worried look on her face as she placed the paper down on the coffee table. "You're in a very tight situation right now."

* * *

Satoshi walked back and forth, in front of Houtarou's room. As the door opened to reveal Houtarou, Satoshi gave him a troubled look. "You're in a tight situation._ We _are in a tight situation." He said. The other gentleman simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"You fell in love with Holmes, am I correct? And you told her that yesterday, right?" Houtarou blushed slightly, and gave Satoshi an annoyed look. "Yeah."

"What were you thinking, Houtarou?! Falling in love with London's best detective? I'm really happy for you, but of all women in this god-forsaken world, _you _chose _her_!" Satoshi said in a very serious tone. For the first time, Houtarou saw this side of Satoshi. This made him wince a bit.

"You're just letting yourself suffer, Houtarou. She's the hero, you're the villain."

"Change is inevitable."

"True, but it won't change the fact that the whole Europe is looking for you right now. You're a wanted man! If you were to be seen with her… just think about it for a second!" Houtarou walked a step back and realized something. Satoshi was indeed right, he thought. Sooner or later, they might end up in jail or worse, death sentence, just because he loves Eru, London's best detective, and him, Europe's most wanted thief.

"What do you want me to do? Tell her I hate her?"

"Of course not! Stay away from her as much as possible. If you need to tell her about this, do it tonight."

Houtarou looked at the opposite direction as he sighed. Of course he doesn't want to end things between him and Eru. And he also cannot simply give up being a thief.

"Fine. I'll tell her something. Maybe tonight."

* * *

Eru sat on a bench on the same park. It was so silent. It was as if no one lived in the world. The lights on the sidewalks of the park were her only companions. The crescent moon hung above her, with no stars at all. It was indeed a lonely night. The conversation she had with Mayaka about what happened in the ball kept on playing in her head.

"_You're in a very tight situation right now." Mayaka said, with a very concerned look on her face. Eru's eyes widened, both in shock and confusion. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked. Mayaka took a deep breath and handed her the newspaper she was reading. Eru began to read an article, and her eyes again widened in deep surprise. She placed the paper down at the coffee table, and covered her mouth with her two hands, slowly trembling and shaking._

"_W-why… how…" she stuttered._

"_I don't know. Your station hasn't made a public announcement yet. But of course you have to defend yourself and tell your station that it wasn't Lupin."_

"_B-but, why would they suspect that it was Lupin who kissed me?" Mayaka glanced at the opposite direction before thinking of a reply. "A lot of people are getting suspicious about you two. Some of the media are making a controversy about you and Lupin." Eru massaged her temples as she sat down on an armchair. _

"_This is not good." She uttered. Mayaka looked down on her coffee, as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment. "You have to go to your station sooner. Clear everything, tell them it wasn't Lupin."_

"_B-but-" _

"_Eru. You must. You're risking everything. You, your life, your position and most importantly, your very own relationship with him."_

_Eru's eyes were starting to be filled with tears. She tried to hold back, but found herself unable to do so. Her tears flowed endlessly, as if it were waterfalls. She tried wiping it off, but it still continued to flow, nevertheless. Mayaka scooted over to her side and patted her back as a sign of comfort._

"_What should I do? It's either I'll be dismissed in my position as a detective or I'll…" She paused, as her sobs were getting louder. "…lose him forever." She continued. Mayaka looked down again, she cannot find the right words to say. _

_A long silence had dawned over them. Mayaka patiently waited for Eru to say something. After wiping her eyes for the last time, she looked down. "I guess I have no choice, Mayaka."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I…" Eru again paused. "I have to prove to my station that the person with me at the ball was not Lupin."_

"_I am really sorry for you, Eru."_

"_At least… let me tell him. Just this once… for the last time?" Eru pleaded. Mayaka realized that she was starting pity the distressed detective. She sighed before giving her a reply. _

"_Alright. Do it tonight. Make sure nobody sees you."_

'And so I came here, thinking that you will too.' She thought. She closed her eyes, and then found herself crying once again. "Such a cruel world." She muttered in between sobs and with a sad smile. She stopped sobbing when she heard footsteps. She wiped her eyes hastily, and then tried to regain her composure. She sniffed a bit.

"Eru." A voice said. The voice was robustly familiar. She turned to where the voice came from and her eyes widened vaguely upon laying her eyes to that person. "Houtarou." She said in response. He too, had a surprised expression. Houtarou sat beside her, keeping a few inches as their distance.

"I have something to tell you." They both said in unison. In surprise, they looked at each other in unison too, and found their faces close enough to initiate a kiss. Eru turned away quickly, as her face started to be smudged with deep pink. "You go first." She said.

Houtarou still stared at her as he began to speak. "I can't think of an _acceptable_ way… for things to work out." He said. Eru felt that her eyes were starting to tear up. Just hearing it directly from him hurts.

"I know. It's hopeless." She replied, trying to keep a straight voice.

"But, I do have a _juvenile_ idea."

Eru transferred her gaze at him once again. "What is it?" Houtarou paused for a while as he looked up. "No stars tonight, huh?" he wondered out loud. "The sky shares our melancholy." He continued with a sad smile.

"Yes."

"Let's run away together. Ditch everything. Away from the hassle. Start a new life." He said bluntly. Eru's eyes widened. "W-what?" Houtarou transferred his gaze from the skies to her. "That's my juvenile idea." He answered.

"That's a _crazy_ idea."

"Of course it is. It's juvenile."

"Houtarou… you do know that this is our last night to see each other, right?" Eru said with a poignant look. Houtarou's eyes showed a speck of sadness. Despite the vague hint, Eru noticed this. "I am so sorry." She said.

"Yes, I know that this is our last night together."

"…"

"That's why we should cherish it. Make use of it to the fu-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a downpour of heavy rain occurred. They both stood up, Houtarou covered them both with his cape as they ran to a shade. Houtarou leaned on the trunk of the tree, while Eru leaned on his chest, both breathing heavily from running.

Eru found herself to like the feeling of her head going back and forth because of Houtarou's breathing chest.

"I spoke too soon, huh?" he said, as he placed his arm around her securely. "Houtarou… you know what, when it's raining really heavy, it's either you run and find a shade or…"

"Or?"

"Or cherish the rain." she simply said. Houtarou's eyes widened slightly, and then he looked away, with an obvious blush on his face.

"Houta-"

Before she could finish saying his name, the gentleman-burglar carried her in a "princess carry" and ran into the heavy rain. Eru was a bit shocked a first, and was complaining at Houtarou. But then, she realized that he took her advice. She started to giggle softly, then found herself laughing heartily.

Houtarou found himself laughing a bit too. He swayed her around, as if he was playing with a child.

The rain continued, as if it never wants to stop. Like the couple under the downpour, they never wanted to stop. They wanted to freeze this moment. It was almost perfect. For what may seem hours they have played around, Houtarou finally let her stand. The rain still poured though.

Eru kept on giggling like a little girl. Houtarou removed his eyeglass to wipe it and put it on again. As she caught him off guard, she jumped on him, and they both fell over.

"Tee hee… caught you off guard!"

"Fine, you win this time."

Suddenly, both realized their position on the grassy field; she was on top of him and he has his arms securely around her waist. Houtarou found this moment as a chance to say those words for the last time.

"I love you Holmes."

Eru blushed in surprise. Again, her eyes were getting teary. And she knows that she failed to stop the tears to flow. Her tears fell on his face. She slowly caressed his cheek and said, "I love you too, Lupin." She said with a sad smile. Slowly, her smile disappeared as she began to accept reality. The reality that this is the last time she'll hear those words again straight from his lips.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" she said, her tears flowing even more. Houtarou tried to wipe the tears on her right cheek. "I know." He said, as he too started to accept reality.

They were walking to the exit of the park. Hand in hand. Not saying a word, not even forcing a smile. Before the arc to the exit, they both stopped walking spontaneously. Without wasting any time, Eru swiftly embraced him. Houtarou was taken by surprise, but hugged her back.

"If only we live in a perfect world… we'll be together with no hindrances in our way." She said.

"Unfortunately, we live in a cruel one." He replied, as he nuzzled on her head. She tiptoed, so that their faces would be on the same level. Houtarou supported her stand with an arm secured on her waist. Both her hands cupped his face. She leaned closer, so close that their foreheads and noses touched.

"Goodbye." She said in a very sad tone of voice. Houtarou placed his free hand on her other cheek and leaned a little closer for their lips to touch. It was a soft peck on the lips, unlike their previous ones. "Goodbye." he said as their heads parted.

They released each other. Eru found it hard to let go of his hand. She stared at their hands, then at Houtarou. A tiny tear formed on her left eye, and didn't hesitate to lean in again and

give the gentleman a soft and passionate kiss.

He was taken by surprise again. Though, he returned the kiss as well. Despite the fact that they were almost out of breath, they haven't parted their lips yet. Their kiss went a little deeper, just a little deeper than their previous ones.

Only the trees were the witnesses of their final kiss.

* * *

**Ohgodwhy... These two lovers are just so emotional and cheesy. I am feeling so romantic right now, thus the scenes in this chapter... GAWD.**

**So uh... the next update is going to be a bit late. Because of mental block. So if you got any suggestion for this fanfic, review it and I'll try to consider those suggestions! (please no smut. Can't write smut, too young and though I can picture HoutaEru, I... just can't... hurt Chitanda...)  
**


	6. That lame author's note

**So uh guys...**

**This is an author's note that you should probably ignore...**

**NO, just kidding... don't ignore this one.**

**I need your thoughts about something.**

**I am planning on doing a love tri. And it's going to be Watson that will steal the detective from the gentleman-burglar.**

**So uh... should I name Watson as "John" or add a twist and make it "Masashi"? (a/n: Togaito-senpai :O)**

**Since, Togaito is so bitter towards Houtarou and all... and fans seem to see Togaito as a rival to Houtarou...**

**So? Whaddaya'll think?**

**Reviews as suggestion please! :)**

**-KawaiiPafin**


	7. Case 6: A New Case

"Are you ready?" Mayaka asked Eru while having their breakfast. Mayaka sighed in defeat, seeing that her companion was still gazing at her own plate, as if it was the most interesting thing ever. "You came in here at 3 in the morning soaking wet. Where did you two have your conversation?"

"In the park. It just started raining."

"I see… How did it go?"

"Just well."

Mayaka looked away sadly. "Aren't you hungry?" Eru still had her poignant look plastered on her delicate face. "No."

"You haven't had anything ever since yesterday." The other detective said, the worry obvious in her voice. Eru frowned. She's making everyone worry, she thought. "I'll go to the station today. Clear everything, and just finish the case." She said. Mayaka gave her a simple nod as a reply. "Alright then. I'll accompany you."

* * *

"Yes, chief. I can assure you that it was not Lupin." Eru told the chief, who was looking doubtful and worried. "Yes, yes. I am actually glad that it wasn't Lupin. Who is it then?" Eru flinched a bit, thinking of an excuse.

"A random man…"

"You let a _random man_ kiss you?"

"I-it was part of the ball, actually. And he was a bit carried away."

Much to her favor, the chief accepted her answers. "Very well. I'll make a statement to the press this afternoon." Eru gave him a nod. "I am just glad it wasn't Lupin. Just imagine what will happen to you Holmes!" he said in a jesting way. Eru gave out a small laugh, to lighten up the mood.

"Oh, right. Holmes, There's a new case that I want you to solve…"

His last statement caught the detective's attention rapidly. "What are you—what about Lupin and Moriarty's case? We can't just leave it hanging!" The chief took of his glasses to clean it, and then put it on again.

"It's not yet a cold case, detective. We'll just put the case on hold. We'll get back to that later. Also, your partner for this one is not Poirot."

"Who is it then?"

A knock on the door was then heard. The chief called out and let the visitor in. To Eru's surprise, it was no other than…

"Masashi!" she said, both confused and shocked. "Hey, Eru." The man named Masashi said. "Well, this is your new partner for the mean time, Holmes. Masashi Watson." Eru, still not recovering from the initial shock, stared at her old friend.

"It's been like, three years since I last saw you!"

"Yeah, college years. They were the best." Masashi agreed. "College days was indeed fun…" Eru agreed, reminiscing the past. Masashi is Eru's closest friend. Their families are friends as well.

"Is the Lupin-Moriarty case too hard for London's best detective?" he said teasingly. Eru produced a "hmph" and pouted. "You just don't know what Poirot and I experienced. Those two thieves are just excellent in robbery!"

"They wouldn't be Europe's most wanted if they're not good." The chief said as an interruption. "Your case would be a murder mystery. The Blaire family just lost the life of their eldest child."

"What happened?" Both Masashi and Eru said in unison. The chief sighed heavily before he continued. "I speculated that it was an inside job, since there is nobody that they know that would murder their son."

"Indeed. Mr. Blaire's son was a fine young man." Masashi said.

"I think we just have a murder case in our hands. Let's go Watson. I still have a hanging case to finish."

* * *

"Hey." Satoshi said as he patted Houtarou back. "Hey." The glum thief said in reply. Satoshi sighed, then sat opposite from him. "You know what; I got us a place for another good steal!" Houtarou nodded, obviously not interested. "We're going to Austria!"

"I thought we were going to Spain?"

"Yeah, but I think that a trip to Austria would cheer you up a bit."

Houtarou cocked an eyebrow at the thief opposite from him. "And what would cheer me up in Austria?"

"Music! You've always said that you think calmer with music. The finest pieces of some of the world's greatest pianists are there! That would be a good steal, right? Just imagine how much it costs!" Satoshi said and started to day-dream. Houtarou sighed softly. "You don't have to do that. I accept the fact that I won't see her again, alright?"

Satoshi scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say. "Just trying to be a good friend."

"Well, whatever. We're still going." Houtarou said that cheered Satoshi a bit. "Yes! I know you wouldn't refuse! Let's go, the ship is leaving in three hours!"

"In _three hours?!_"

"Yep! Hurry up! We can't miss this one!"

"Remind me to bludgeon you with a cello once we arrive in Austria."

* * *

"So how did it go, Eru?" Mayaka asked. "Pretty well. The chief accepted my excuse. But…" Eru paused, before looking straight at Mayaka. "… I have a new case. And I am going to have new partner—for the mean time."

Mayaka's widened slightly. "The Lupin-Moriarty is a cold case?" Eru nodded a 'no' and smiled at her. "Nope. Just a case on hold." Mayaka pouted, a hint of sadness was found in her eyes. "I see…"

"Mayaka… I never wanted to put the case on hold too…"

"It's okay, Eru. It's a good thing actually. I'll have more time to analyze and formulate a plan for our case."

Eru beamed with happiness and hugged the brunette. "You're the best, Mayaka!" Mayaka smiled, and then made her exit. "I'll see you, Eru!"

"I'll see you too!" she replied. After a few minutes of Mayaka's leave, Eru heard her doorbell ring. She opened the door to reveal Masashi waiting outside. "Well, Eru… you better pack your bags." Eru raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Why?"

"The Blaire – murder case had just gone overseas. The station said that the murderer was last seen in their new hideout- in Austria."

Eru nodded. "Okay, I'll pack. Please make yourself comfortable in the living room as I pack."

* * *

"I swear you'll thank for me bringing you in this trip." Satoshi said cheerfully, trying his best to transfer his cheer to Houtarou. But, the other thief simply sighed heavily.

"I am still going to bludgeon you with a cello." He replied. His comrade gave out an apologetic laugh. "Fine, fine. Just get on the ship." Satoshi said, motioning Houtarou to go up the stairs. Houtarou walked towards the stairs that connects the pier and the ship. As he reached the ship, he noticed a familiar someone.

His eyes' widened in deep shock. He saw _her_ beautiful flowing black hair just on the other side of the ship. He wanted to go after her, but he saw her with a man. A _very_ familiar man.

"Watson." He whispered.

"What was that Houtarou?" Satoshi asked, finally reaching the ship with all the baggage on his arms. "Nothing." Replied the gentleman-burglar.

"Remember, your name in this ship is Arsène Voleur." Whispered Satoshi.

"What's with the 'Voleur'? Do you know what that means in _French_?!" Houtarou whispered back, the irritation obvious in his voice.

"We need something French, okay?"

"And you're still James Albertsons?"

"Yep!"

Houtarou sighed, and then went on to their rooms.

'This is going to be a long trip.' He thought.

* * *

**Voleur... hahahaha. I can't think of anything. SO HERE IS MASASHI TOGAITO AS WATSON. YEAH. Well, this is a boring chapter, if I say so myself. But please bear with me. The next chappie will go in normally :) Next week guys! Again, reviews are loved!**


	8. Case 7: Who is Crueler?

**That awkward moment... where everything is so damn awkward. Here's the most awkward chappie~**

* * *

Eru was still feeling a bit down because of their separation. Sure enough, Masashi noticed this. "Something wrong?" he asked. The other detective simply nodded a 'no'. "Well, that's not the Eru I know."

"Sorry. I am still a bit down about my previous case."

"The Lupin-Moriarty case?"

"Yes. Dealing with Moriarty plus Lupin isn't just an easy task."

He chuckled, as a way to cheer her up. "I have heard that Lupin is such a pain." He said. She simply smiled, and gave out a weak giggle. "He sure is."

On the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. Or more likely, _someone_.

"M-Moriarty?" she whispered.

"Pardon?" Masashi asked. Eru turned to face him, completely preoccupied with the fact that she just saw Moriarty. "N-nothing." She said. 'I have to talk to Moriarty.' she thought, as she was thinking of a way on how.

* * *

Satoshi's eyes widened as he saw their suite. "Now this is what I call luxury!" he said. Houtarou, on the other hand, kept on spacing out. He kept on pondering about the fact that Eru was on the very same ship as him.

"It's probably just Watson and a random lady. Or I was just seeing things." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh- no. Nothing."

Houtarou placed his luggage on his part of the room, and then took off. "I am going for a walk. I want to see the whole ship." He said. Satoshi gave out an exaggerated gasp. "You? Walk? Since when do you see walking as a 'pastime'?" Houtarou gave him an annoyed glare. "Should I feel insulted?"

"Nope. Go on. I am taking a nice long shower. Then, I think I'll talk to some rich ladies on the lobby!"

Houtarou sighed, then walked out of the room and left Satoshi to daydream.

* * *

"I can't get it out of my head… was that really her?" Houtarou mumbled to himself. While walking in deep thought, he didn't realize that a man was also walking towards him, thus causing them to bump on each other.

It wasn't that strong though. The bump startled them both, and Houtarou immediately muttered an apology and fixed his disguise.

"Oh. No need to apologize, sir." The man said which looks quite familiar to the gentleman-burglar's eyes. "Alright… may I ask for your name, monsieur?" Houtarou asked, as he was starting to feel a bit nervous.

"I mustn't entrust my name to any stranger, but since you seem to be a good-mannered man, then let me introduce myself."

'He's still is as good-mannered as ever.' Houtarou thought.

"I am Masashi Watson, Eru Holmes' accomplice and partner."

Houtarou's eyes widened in surprise. 'I knew it.' He adjusted his eyeglasses a bit.

"And you are…?" Masashi asked. He gulped before answering the other gentleman. "Arséne Voleur." He said meekly. Masashi chuckled upon hearing his name. "Pardon me sir, but your surname sounds a bit peculiar." Houtarou tried to smile and cursed his comrade mentally.

"I get that a lot." Thought he shot Masashi a smile, deep inside, he was thinking of Eru and why she's here- if she really is. "I better get going, sir Velour-"

"Please, call me Arséne. And… can I… I mean what is your room number?"

Masashi cocked an eyebrow, seemingly confused and suspicious. "Yes… it's 6733."

"Thank you. Mine is 4582."

The two gentleman bid their good-byes, and Houtarou went on, trying to formulate a plan on his mind.

* * *

"While he's out, this is my chance." Satoshi mumbled as he sneakily walked out of their room. He acted amused and cheery while walking through the lobby, even greeted some ladies as he went on. Then, he told himself to smile as he saw what he came for.

"Good day, my lady." He politely said. Eru turned towards him, unable to notice him through his disguise. "Do I… know you, sir?" she, in return, politely asked. Satoshi removed his big glasses and tilted his hat a bit then smiled. "Recognize me?"

Eru let out a small gasp, and then grabbed him to sit on a café. "What are you doing here?" Eru whispered. Satoshi placed his glasses back on before he answered. "Aren't you going to arrest me or something, dear Holmes? Or are you still worried sick about your precious Lupin?" he said with a sheepish smile. Though, his tone of voice seems to be different… and impious.

"Is he here with you?" she asked, but Satoshi simply gave out a smirk.

"A word of advice Holmes, stay away from Houtarou. You are not just putting his life at risk… Even yours is at stake here. We don't want that, don't we?" he said as a reply. Eru looked down on her lap, trying her best not to release her emotions.

"Arresting you… it's Mayaka's job. I don't want to steal her assignment. She's a very good friend of mine."

"Where is Poirot, by the way?"

"That's none of your business, sir Albertsons."

"Let me guess, back in London?"

Eru fidgeted with her fingers.

"I knew it. You're on a new case."

Eru glared at him, though it didn't intimidate him. It was actually quite soft for a glare. "But we are not dropping the case."

"So, who's the lucky replacement for Poirot?"

Eru transferred gaze to her left, but she's still looking down. "Watson." She answered. Satoshi grinned upon hearing her. "Back to the good ol' days, eh? Hunting me down and all."

"No, we're not trying to catch you. That's Mayaka's job! We're here for the Blaise mur-" Eru stopped talking as she realized that she revealed too much information to the enemy. Satoshi simply smiled at her. "Gotcha."

"I don't know what's up, Holmes. But I do know one thing. My friend is trying to find you." He said, and then left. Eru was just sitting there, feeling surprised at what Satoshi just said. "Houtarou… is here? W-what if… Masashi finds him?" she mumbled, trying her best not to panic.

* * *

As Satoshi went back to their suite, he saw Houtarou entering the room as well. "Hey, Arséne!" Houtarou gave him a nod, and then entered with him. "I thought you're going to have a 'lady-hunting spree'?"

"I was. I just felt like going back to prepare for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Buffet is at six thirty. And we've got an hour to prepare." Satoshi paused, but Houtarou knew that he wasn't done talking. "I did meet a few ladies. I met a very obstinate one. She was just so persistent."

Houtarou simply nodded. Then, he let himself fall on his bed. "We're not even in Austria yet, and I am starting to feel very exhausted."

"Same old Houtarou." Satoshi said with a smile.

At the buffet table, Satoshi pondered on what to eat. "There are so many choices… I can't eat it all in one sitting." After picking a few delicacies, he bumped on a couple. "Oh, it's you Miss Holmes!" he said with a grin. "Oh! Do— I mean, Sir James Albertson? It's nice to see you again…" Eru replied. Masashi then greeted as well.

"Watson, this is sir Albertson. We met during Lord Edelweiss' ball. He came from the new lands." Satoshi took the other man's hand for a shake. "Since all the tables are full, would you care to sit with us?" he asked Eru. Masashi immediately accepted the offer.

At the table, Houtarou tapped a pea with his fork. His little pea then fell of the table as he exerted force. He sighed, and the looked up, expecting to see his accomplice. He did see Satoshi but, he wasn't alone.

His eyes widened as he saw Eru, who looked just as surprised as he is.

"I found friends, Arséne!"

"Arséne?" both Eru and Masashi said in unison. Masashi smiled though. "It's a small world after all. It's nice to see you again, sir Voleur."

"Voleur?" Eru asked, thinking that the name was quite peculiar. Houtarou regained his senses, stood up, took the detective's hand gently and placed a soft kiss on top. "It's an honor to meet London's finest detective." He said, while she her cheeks were producing crimson blushes.

"What can I do? He's French!" Satoshi said, as if he was jesting. Masashi simply smiled at him. "French indeed."

* * *

As they were peacefully eating, Masashi was treating Eru like his lover or something. He would always assist her if she seems to be troubled. Houtarou on the other hand, did his very best to be composed.

"As you can see, Eru and I have been partners for quite a long time now!" he said, as he held Eru's hand, which caused her to blush a bit. Houtarou choked on the wine he was drinking. "Wow! That's really nice to hear!" Satoshi said.

Masashi chuckled, then placed an arm around Eru and pulled her closer to his side. "Though sometimes, this young lady can be very stubborn." Eru pushed him away jokingly. "Look who's talking." She said. Still, Houtarou remained calm.

And silent.

Let's not forget his silence.

"But of course, she has a real sweet side." He continued. Eru jabbed his side with her elbow. "Flattery won't get you anywhere." She said. "I mean it, Eru. You're so caring when I am in deep pain or when I am in trouble."

'So she shows it to everyone, huh.' Houtarou thought.

Eru blushed, and then smiled. "Oh stop it." She said.

Suddenly, without notice, Houtarou stood up and excused himself to retire to his room. Eru gazed at him as he went away with eyes filled with worry. She slowly looked down. 'Houtarou…'

"Don't mind my friend. He usually gets water log." Satoshi said as an excuse. Masashi nodded, and then their conversation continued. After a few minutes, Eru excused herself for the bathroom, and she quickly went out of the dining room.

She entered the empty lobby, and found Houtarou sitting on a couch. Her heart skipped a beat and she walked towards him slowly. His head was on his palm, facing downward. Eru sat beside him, a few inches apart. He took a glance at the person beside him without moving his head, and was surprised to see her.

"Is he done gloating about you?" he asked, obviously referring to a certain friend of hers. Eru smiled, trying to cheer him up. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Maybe the world is not that cruel."

"Maybe."

Eru scooted to his side, closing the gap between them. "I thought I was going to lose you forever. I was starting to feel a bit down everyday."

"I think the separation our accomplices wanted to tell us was not the physical separation. But the emotional one." Houtarou said. Eru's smile slowly turned into a frown. "Because… it's only natural that we'll wound up on the same path. So, erasing our feelings is what they actually meant."

Eru sighed, and then held his hand. "Love just makes anyone crazy."

"And I don't care what they want us to do. To forget something so vital is like forgetting how to breathe." He said.

She smiled softly to herself. But the thought of losing her title as detective still bothered her. Eru then found herself crying.

"I-I am so sorry, Houtarou. The world is still cruel after all."

The gentleman then faced her.

"It's just that… we live in two _very_ different worlds. Y-you're crime and I am justice." She said. Houtarou looked on the opposite side without saying anything. "You still have the pride of saying that you're justice after doing such heavy crime."

Eru sniffed then asked 'what?' after hearing his statement. He simply smirked though.

"Stealing a thief's heart and setting it aside afterwards… doesn't that make you crueler than I?" he said after standing up. Eru remained to be seated on the couch, unable to move. He just smiled, and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good-bye." He said, and then left the lobby, leaving the detective to ponder on what he just said.

* * *

**Ermahgerd. I don't know anymore T^T I am currently suffering a "writer's block" shit so the next chapter may be a little late. Yes, I know... Oreki and Chi-chan meeting once again seems abrupt. But, I just had to do it ;A; They need to be more romantic and shit. Anyway, that's all. Peace ya'll!  
**


	9. Case 8: A Double-Cross Deal

**OMYGAD YOU GUYS. I am so sorry for the super late update. I freaking had this stupid mental block. Anyways, carry on.**

* * *

"_Stealing a thief's heart and setting it aside afterwards… doesn't that make you crueler than I?"_

Eru just sat there, as if there was no world to go back to. She didn't move a muscle, as she was trying to process what the gentleman had said a while ago. She sighed, and then remembered the color of his eyes when they met at the dinning room.

"Those weren't emerald. His eyes were amber." She muttered to herself. "That was such a wise disguise… the glasses only covered his wonderful eyes."

While she was in deep thought, she heard fast footsteps coming from outside the lobby. She quickly wiped her eyes, and then did her best to look composed. Not much to her surprise, it was Masashi.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom?" he asked.

"I am not feeling well… I think I have a headache." She excused.

"Hm… water log?"

"Probably."

Masashi helped her to stand up, and they continued on to their room. "Where's James?" she asked. Her partner took a while to answer. "He went back to his room." He replied. Eru simply nodded, and she can't seem to forget what Houtarou just said.

* * *

Houtarou wiped his face with a towel and glanced back at the mirror. In the reflection, he saw Satoshi leaning on the doorway.

"She went to see you, didn't she?" Satoshi said in an indifferent tone of voice which in response, Houtarou shrugged.

"Yeah. You could say that."

Satoshi chuckled and looked at Houtarou. The other gentleman was a bit indifferent though. "Despite your lazy façade, you sure are persistent about her." He said, his tone of voice changing slowly. "Despite your unmistakable knowledge, you are –forgive my choice of words- quite stupid for still persisting for her, knowing that you and your comrade's lives can be in grave danger."

Houtarou fell silent.

"Yes. I am a fool in love. Defying society's norms because I can't control my feelings. I am that stupid." He splashed water on his face, and wiped it again with his towel. Satoshi adjusted his hat before responding.

"And she's also like that, huh?"

Houtarou smirked and gave a small sigh. "She's not an idiot. She knows her responsibilities. She knows that what she has to do is right." He paused, and his accomplice knows that he wasn't finished talking. "And that makes her crueler than me." He finally said in a softer tone. Satoshi found himself speechless.

Houtarou sighed once again and walked out of the bathroom. He then placed the towel on the nearest arm chair. "Satoshi."

"Yeah?"

"I think Watson knows I am here."

* * *

'Forgive me, Masashi. But I really need to see him once again.' Eru looked down before opening the door. "To apologize to him." She whispered. Slowly, she twisted the door knob and walked out as quiet as she can be. She closed the door gently and walked through the corridor.

"I wonder… what his room number is?" she asked herself. As she was thinking deeply about the latter, she saw a familiar man go out of a room. It was Moriarty as Albertsons. She hurriedly hid in a corner and tried to remember the room in where Satoshi made his exit.

'Thank you, Moriarty.'

As she saw Satoshi going farther and farther from his room, she slowly tip-toed towards the door and turned the knob slowly. Much to her favor, it wasn't locked and she was successful n getting inside. She scanned the room and found Houtarou nowhere.

"Weird… is he still outside?"

She went further in to the room and found a pair of glasses sitting on a desk. She got it and recognized that it was Houtarou's disguise. She put it on and went to the mirror. She gasped in amazement as she saw her eyes turn blue.

She wandered around more. She noticed that the other side of the room was neat and in order while the other side, near the bath room, is quite messy. She giggled, and thought that the neat and in order side was Houtarou's.

Her thoughts were jumbled when she suddenly heard footsteps outside and the door knob twisting. She slightly panicked, unable to think of a place to hide. Instinctively, she hid behind the curtains.

'I hope it's not Moriarty!' she thought. The door opened and she heard footsteps walking in. Then she suddenly remembered the glasses that were still on her. She gulped, hoping that whoever went in wouldn't notice the missing glasses.

* * *

Satoshi walked calmly through the lobby, talked to some ladies, then to the edge of the boat. His frown turned into a smile as he heard footsteps behind him. Then, his smile turned to a smirk.

"Nice meeting you here, Sir Watson."

The other gentleman, in response, smiled politely. Masashi walked towards him and went to the edge as well. "Can't sleep?" Masashi asked. Satoshi smiled before replying. "Yeah."

"Or are you simply waiting for a good steal, Moriarty?"

Upon hearing the latter, Satoshi's eyes widened in surprise, thinking that what Houtarou said moments ago were true. "So you know I am here." He said as a reply.

"And I believe you're not alone?"

"You can say that."

"Houtarou Lupin, right?"

Satoshi couldn't think of a way to escape his situation. So, he planned on going on with the flow. "Yes. He's an ally of mine. Good news, right?"

"I wish. I wish that Eru wouldn't be so focused on him." Masashi said, the bitterness obvious in his voice. Satoshi chuckled softly. "My my, Watson. Is this jealousy?" Masashi turned his head away. "Probably. Eru and I had been friends for so long as I can remember. You can say that I developed some special feelings for her."

Satoshi smirked. "Childhood love, I presume."

"If that's what you call it then yes."

"What exactly is your point?"

Masashi looked down, and then he smiled slightly. "If there is someone that deserves Eru, it should be me. I know her far more better than Lupin." He said firmly. His voice was so strong that it surprised Satoshi vaguely.

"And I came here for a purpose, Moriarty."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Masashi transferred his gaze back to him. "An agreement." The other gentleman's curiosity grew upon hearing Masashi. "What agreement?"

"You're getting interested, aren't you? I want to make a deal with you. Regarding Eru and Lupin."

"What is it?"

Masashi looked down before saying anything. He looked back to Satoshi to say his deal. "Separate them completely."

After saying those words, a long haired blond waitress accidentally spilled her drink on Masashi. "O-oh! I-I am so sorry sir." She hurriedly apologized. "It's alright." He replied. The waitress picked up the glass and offered Masashi a towel. She again apologized, and left. But before leaving, Satoshi caught a glance with her eyes, and somehow, it surprised him.

"Her eyes…"

"What was that, Moriarty?" Masashi said as he was wiping his coat clean.

"Nothing, I am in for the deal by the way." He said. Masashi smiled and showed his hand for a shake. Satoshi took it and shook it, symbolizing the deal that they had made.

* * *

**I am probably the worst writer in FanFiction. Imagine, submitting a late, SHORT chapter. I am the worst. And to compensate from my faults, I wrote the next chapter with a hint of smut. Okay, fine, I admit. I wrote an intense scene between Chi-chan and Houtarou. Just don't expect it to be so romantic and intense because it's my first time. Okay? It's for me to compensate. **

**The next chapter will be posted next week. And I am a review-whore. That is all~**


	10. Case 9: The Lamb and The Wolf

**Prepare your eyes for FanFiction's noobest smut. Okay, I admit. This is not smut. LOL. Sorry. SRSLY GUYS, this is not smut.**

* * *

Eru's heartbeat was getting faster and faster. She was starting to shake, fearing that the person who just entered was Satoshi. She shut her eyes tight, and hoped that whoever entered would leave once more or went to the bathroom, at least.

She sighed in relief when she heard that person went in the bathroom. She slowly left her hiding place and tip-toed towards the door. Very slowly, she walked towards the door. She was silently praying that the person in the bathroom wouldn't suddenly go out.

'I-I am almost there…!'

As she was a few inches away from the door knob, she heard the bathroom door open. She froze in her position, and started panicking. She slowly turned her head towards the person and was half flustered, half relieved to see it was Houtarou. Relieved that it wasn't Satoshi and flustered because the gentleman-burglar is half-naked with only his pants on.

Houtarou on the other hand had mixed emotions. He was a bit angry at her and a bit happy to see her. But mostly, he felt embarrassed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled in embarrassment. Eru was still unable to move. "I… want to see you and apologize…?"

"Can't you do that tomorrow morning?"

"Well, I am pretty guilty!"

"Now that you're here, seeing me half-naked, you think it's a perfect time to say sorry?"

"Then I am sorry for being so guilty! I didn't know that you went away!"

The two argued for a while. Houtarou stepped a few steps forward towards her. Eru, somehow feeling a bit scared, backed away a few steps back. "Ho-Houtarou… I really am sorry… s-so please… don't sca-"

Before she can finish her sentence, she bumped on the bed, causing her to sit down on it. She gulped as her face became redder. Houtarou kept on walking towards her until he finally got her cornered.

He leaned towards her, causing her to fall on the bed completely. Houtarou used this opportunity to corner her. He pinned her on the bed and leaned a little closer. "You… are so cruel." He whispered ever so gently at her right ear. She gulped. "W-what do you mean?"

"Telling me to stay away. Yet, here you are in my room. Are you tempting me?"

She became a little confused and tried to brush off her blushing face. "What do you mean by 'tempting'?" she asked innocently. Houtarou blushed madly upon her seeing her innocent face. He turned away and tried to hide his face.

"Why would the innocent sheep go uninvited to the wolf's lair?"

"Huh?"

Houtarou leaned closer, more close than before. Then, he once again whispered. "Do you think that the wolf would be merciful towards the lamb?" he paused. "Of course not. He would devour the lamb with pleasure."

He removed the glasses on her eyes and closed the gap between their lips. Eru was caught by surprise. But nonetheless, she shyly returned the kiss. He cupped her cheek as his other hand supported her head. She placed her arms around his neck, so that he would be a little closer. The kiss went a little deeper as they were out of breath.

Eru pulled away for a bit, but their foreheads and noses were still touching. Both were almost out of breath, but they continued on. Their lips again collided. Houtarou still controlled himself to not let the kiss go a little more deep than before. Though their kiss was considered deep, he never dared to cross the line.

Their lips parted again, but this time Houtarou kissed her neck. Eru slightly shivered when he bit a piece of her skin. He continued to give her butterfly kisses on the side of her neck, and then went back for her lips once more.

Again, they parted. This time, both were gazing at each other's eyes. Eru found herself captivated with his emerald eyes. She caressed his cheek lovingly. "I was wrong, Houtarou. I could never live my life without seeing you. I can't… I…"

Houtarou softly wiped the tears of her cheek. "I… I love you so much that I can't bear not

seeing-" She said. The gentleman stopped her by placing a soft kiss on her lips. Then, Houtarou smiled genuinely at her and stared deep in her eyes.

"I love you too. Very much."

Eru tried to fight the tears, but it never worked. She did her best to smile back. Then, she pulled him closer so that they would kiss again. Houtarou was caught by surprise, but kissed her back, nonetheless. He pulled her closer using his hand on the back of her head. He gave in a little, and made the kiss a bit deeper than the previous one.

Feeling a little modest, Houtarou slightly nibbled Eru's lower lip, making her shiver slightly. She smirked mentally as she nibbled his lower lip as revenge, making him a bit surprised.

Having lost the sense of time, Houtarou stopped himself abruptly as he realized that he was already unbuttoning her blouse. He backed away. Eru sat up, her face deep with crimson red. She buttoned back her blouse as she spoke. "W-why did you stop?"

Houtarou covered his face with his hand. "I can't do _that_. I won't cross that line, Eru."

"Houtarou…"

"Not until we've taken our vows in front of the altar." He finished. "So for now, were stuck in kissing." He said jestingly. Eru smiled sincerely, and then gave him a tackle-hug. They both almost fell off the bed if Houtarou didn't maintain his balance. "I am okay with kissing." She said shyly.

"If that's what you want." He said, and gave her another soft kiss. Time flew past them, and Houtarou realized that Satoshi would be back in a few minutes.

"I can't go through the door, Houtarou. He might see me. Masashi might see me." Eru said, sounding a bit panicky. Houtarou put on his shirt and buttoned a few buttons. "I've got an idea." He said.

"What is it?" Eru asked.

"There's a balcony in every suite, right? And your suite is on the sixth floor, two floors away from ours. It's going to be easy."

Eru seemed confused, and tried to ask Houtarou to explain it to her slowly. Instead of giving her an answer, he carried her on his back. Eru let out a small gasp.

"Trust me." He said. Eru blushed slightly, and tightened her grip on his shoulders. "Alright."

"I estimated that Satoshi would be back in 30 minutes. So, going out the door and going through the lobby is not an option." Houtarou said. He climbed out of the window, and Eru squealed a bit. "And I know a shortcut." He continued.

"D-don't tell me…"

"That's we're going to climb up your room using the balconies? Yes." He said, and started to grab hold of the metal bars of the balcony above him. Eru shut her eyes tight and she tightened her grip even harder. Houtarou on the other hand, was trying not to show any signs of pain.

After a few minutes of climbing, they finally reached Eru's balcony.

"Yes, this is my room. I recognize that bag." She said. Houtarou nodded, and prepared himself on the balcony. Eru frowned, and he noticed this. Houtarou walked over to her

"What is it?"

"I wish I could spend the night with you."

"I do too. Someday, we would spend every night together. I promise." He said, making Eru blush. "Everyday too?" she asked innocently.

"Everyday as well." He replied with a slight smile. Eru smiled as well.

"Well, I am off." He said. Houtarou walked over the balcony and waved his hand at her. Eru walked towards him and placed her hand on top of hers. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Houtarou nodded and leaned over a bit so that their lips would touch. "Me too." He said as he went down slowly.

"Don't get caught." She whispered as the gentleman-burglar went down smoothly using the balconies.

* * *

Satoshi was walking alone in the lobby leading to his room. 'It's surprisingly quiet here.' He thought. 'I just don't know if I can betray Houtarou like that.'

* * *

**I don't know what to do with life anymore! TT^TT I am kinda a fail when it comes to intense scenes... OHGAWD I AM SO EMBARRASSED! Kill me now please.**


	11. Case 10: A Change of Scene

**Again, I apologize for the late update. We have exams and you know the flow. Well, this chappie's gonna have a change of scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

The blond waitress who bumped on to Masashi moments ago walked along the corridors going to the lobby. Then, she took a turn to her left and entered a room. She exhaled and removed her blond wig to reveal a short brunette hair.

"I knew that Watson isn't trustworthy." Mayaka said to herself. She removed her apron as well then sat on the couch. "Something is fishy with this case Watson and Eru is working on." She again mumbled to herself.

A knock on the door made her jump a bit in surprise. She hurriedly got her wig and placed it on her head as quickly as possible. She checked herself on the mirror and tried to smile. Then, she made her way towards the door and opened it.

"My shift is over-"

"Oh no, I am not here to ask for something, miss."

Mayaka found herself a bit surprised upon seeing the man.

"Then what is your purpose, sir..."

"James Albertsons. But simply call me James." Satoshi said with a smile. Mayaka looked at him sceptically, but tried to stay in her character. Mayaka shrugged.

"Sir James."

"More like it."

Satoshi entered her room with no hesitations. Mayaka wanted to smack him so badly, but she told herself to keep in character. Satoshi sat comfortably on the couch and grinned at her. She coughed and walked her way towards him.

"What are doing here sir James?" she tried to ask as calmly as she can. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sitting on the couch."

'That I know, moron.' She said in her head. "It would be best if you would join me though."

"No thank you." She replied. Silence dawned upon them and Mayaka started to feel awkward. Half of her wants to stay in character but half of her wants to clobber the life out of this despicable man in front of her. She found herself in great dilemma.

"Don't you have any drinks?"

"What?" Mayaka asked, her thoughts shook.

"Drinks. I want wine." He said. Mayaka on the other hand felt her head throb in anger. And by that moment, she knew she just lost her temper.

"Damn it, go get it yourself, you lazy bum!" She yelled at him, causing him to jump a bit in surprise. But nonetheless, he grinned. "Got you."

"I hate you." She replied. Mayaka proceeded in removing her blond wig and sat on a chair across Satoshi.

"I know." came his reply. He still plastered that smile on his face. Mayaka coughed again and looked at the opposite direction. "I am really starting to hate your stupid smile." Satoshi chuckled at her comment.

"You and your hates."

"Seriously, Moriarty. What are you doing here?" she demanded with the firmness obvious in her voice.

"I am pretty sure you heard my conversation with Watson a while ago, right?" Satoshi said, his tone getting a bit serious. Mayaka didn't respond, only a slight nod to show her reply.

"Houtarou's my friend. If he keeps on acting like a fool in love then... Surely we'll both fall." Satoshi said as he looked down. Mayaka gathered up her courage to look at him.

"I have to cooperate with Watson. Even if it needs betrayal. I need to get the old Houtarou back." He continued. Satoshi looked back up and smiled at her. Mayaka noticed that she was blushing, and she brushed the jumbling thoughts off her head.

"I don't trust Watson." Mayaka said.

"Me too. We've hated each other ever since. I guess he's just that desperate."

Mayaka looked down then stood up. Satoshi was puzzled at her sudden action and decided to see what she's about to do. She walked towards him and sat down at his right side. Satoshi was surprised but nonetheless, he smiled.

"I thought you hated me."

"I do."

Mayaka scooted over a bit.

"When the situation calls for it, I hate you. But when it doesn't..."

Satoshi found himself surprised at her.

"...I don't have to hate you." She continued, the blush in her face getting more and more crimson. Satoshi smiled a smile that he only kept to himself.

"That's a shocker." He said. Mayaka looked up at him with a glare. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What?"

"After what I just said? That's all?"

Satoshi, for the first time in his life, felt genuinely confused.

"In an indirect way, I told you that I don't hate you! I hate you!" Mayaka said. Her voice was in a higher pitch and she was starting to nag at him. Satoshi then realized what she just said. It's like saying 'I like you' he thought.

"Don't worry, Mayaka. I don't hate you too." He said. Mayaka froze in her seat and again, the blood rushed back to her cheeks. Mayaka looked at the opposite direction and scooted closer to him. Satoshi grinned at her as she moved closer to him. Slowly, he held her hand to his.

"Looks like I am starting to act like Houtarou too." He said in a quite tone. As she felt his hand on her, her face went even redder. She did her best to compose herself.

"You certainly are." She replied.

* * *

The next day, Houtarou is walking through the lobby. Coincidently, he saw Eru on the other side of the lobby. He tried to look uninterested, but he kept on sneaking glances at her way. Eru noticed this and chuckled a bit.

"Why... is she chuckling?" he asked himself unconsciously. Houtarou felt a pat on his back that made his thoughts jumble.

"Morning, Houtarou." Satoshi said quietly. "Where are you going?"

"I am just walking around." He replied.

"Okay. See you later."

Satoshi then walked away. Houtarou somehow found it weird that Satoshi was in a hurry. 'I guess he has something in his hands.' He thought.

* * *

"Houtarou, I am deeply sorry." Satoshi muttered as he was walking through the hallways. He went to a corner and found Masashi there, leaning on the wall.

"What's the plan, Watson?" he asked. Masashi began to walk towards him and looked at him.

"It's really simple, Moriarty. Just go along with the plan."

* * *

**HOORAY FOR SATOSHI AND MAYAKA~! To my other readers out there who knows "The Concept of Love", that story is on hiatus. I don't have anything for that story.**


	12. Case 11: Sudden Change of Plans

**Finally, an idea rolled in! Sorry for the long wait, readers. Really sorry. And since I am a scumbag... here, a very sad chappie for all of you. Sorry about this too.**

* * *

Mayaka, in her disguise walked freely along the corridors of the ship to the lobby. Her plan was still the same; to figure out what Watson is up to and why does he need Moriarty to achieve it. She abruptly stopped in her tracks when she saw the two sitting on a nearby cafe just near the lobby. She hid behind the lobby's wall and tried to catch many details as she can. She leaned a bit closer, but not too close to be spotted.

Satoshi leaned on his chair and drank his tea while Masashi was resting his head on his palm.

"We'll have to execute the plan tonight, Moriarty." He said, narrowing his eyes at the man opposite from him. Satoshi place his teacup down and then leaned a bit, just in case someone was listening to them. "Sure thing. The sooner the better, right?"

"I knew it." Mayaka, on the other hand, clenched her fists.

"Take Lupin outside, near the lifeboats. Don't forget about that. I'll keep Eru busy." Masashi said, as silent as he can. Satoshi smirked his signature smile at him. "Easier done than said." He replied. Masashi stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Tonight, alright sir Albertsons?" he plastered a smile at him.

"I'll be there."

Masashi walked away, heading towards the lobby. Mayaka saw this and quickly, she turned around and headed away from him, as if nothing happened. As soon she knew that she was out of Masashi's eyesight, she ran towards Eru's room, hoping to warn her in time.

* * *

The purple-eyed detective was tidying up her things, since the boat is to stop at Spain in a day or two for a reloading of supplies. She wants to go down and breathe the spicy air of Spain for a while. She smiled, while imagining all the things she could buy there at Spain's nearby souvenir shop by the pier.

"Stop dazing, Holmes. Not good for your image." Houtarou whispered at Eru's ear. This made her jump a bit in surprise.

"It's never a crime to day-dream, you know." she replied. Houtarou smiled, and then hugged her from behind. "Wanna grab dinner with me tonight?" he asked. Eru flinched a bit, somehow worried.

"Masashi might see us." She whispered back.

"I'll be in Arsène's disguise."

"Well... that could work."

"Pick you up at eight?"

She smiled and turned around to look at him straight to his glimmering emerald eyes.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Satoshi had noticed that Mayaka was listening to his conversation with Masashi. He accelerated his pace in order to catch the detective and stop her from stopping him. From walking through corridors, he found her, in front of a door and ready to knock. He stopped, and then ran to her. Mayaka was somehow shocked from seeing Satoshi running towards him like she was a culprit. Quite the irony, she thought. She was about to knock, but he tackled her, just in time.

Before she can even speak, Satoshi carried her away from that door and proceeded to his quarters. He placed Mayaka down, though she was still in disguise. She removed her wig rashly and then glared at him.

"Don't even try, Moriarty! You are not hurting Eru!" she declared. Satoshi placed his disguise down and then walked over to her with a helping hand.

"I have to." He replied. Mayaka swatted his hand away and stood up by herself.

"No matter what you tell me, I am not letting you and Watson succeed with your schemes."

Satoshi chuckled.

"And I can't let you stop me." He responded. Mayaka walked over to him, with her fists clenched. She was quite prepared to hit him.

"You big-"

"I am desperate." He whispered as he held her wrist to stop her from hitting his face. Mayaka narrowed her eyes at him and then tried to shake her wrist off his grip. "Let me go!" she demanded as she wriggles her wrist more. But, Satoshi wasn't even wincing.

"I can't do that either." He replied as he placed a handkerchief on her nose, making her legs numb and her eyesight blurry. As Mayaka fell, Satoshi was just able to catch her and carry her to bed. He gently placed her down, and then covered her with a blanket. He looked down in guilt.

"I am sorry, Mayaka... but I need the old Houtarou back."

* * *

It was a quarter to 8 o'clock and Eru was just about to put her headdress when Masashi entered their room.

"Pleasant evening, isn't it Eru?" he beamed. She turned around to look at him and then smiled. "It certainly is." She replied.

"What's with the get-up? A nice blue dress? Are we having a ball tonight?" he asked, a grin plastered on his face. Eru simply chuckled, and then placed the headdress successfully on her hair.

"Not exactly a ball, but more like a... dinner with Mr. Voleur." She replied. Somehow, this made Masashi wince, but he continued to place that smile on his face.

"A date, huh. Going French, Eru?" he teased, making the detective blush. "It's not a date."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, could you be a little late with your date? I have something to discuss about the Blaire case." He said. Eru gave his words a thought.

"I may have a few minutes to spare." She paused to check the clock. "Just don't let it reach 8:20."

* * *

Satoshi and Houtarou were already by the lifeboats and was chatting for a bit. Satoshi was growing impatient for Moriarty was getting a bit late.

"I have to go now, Satoshi. I have something to attend to." Houtarou said, while looking back at the lobby. Satoshi grinned and then patted his back. "Date? Who's the damsel this time?" he teased, making the great Lupin blush.

"None of your business." He replied hoarsely, making Satoshi laugh. Behind Houtarou, Masashi was walking behind him. He smiled in relief, and then waved a hand at him. "Nice evening, Watson?" he chirped.

"Indeed." Masashi replied. Houtarou glanced at him, keeping up a neutral stare.

"I'll have to excuse myself then." Houtarou said as he adjusted his glasses but, he was stopped by Satoshi quickly. "You're leaving already?" he asked. The other gentleman-burglar gave him an odd glance and stopped on his tracks.

"I have an errand to do, remember?"

"Spare Watson a few minutes, will you?" Satoshi pointed at Masashi. Houtarou sighed and then fixed his hat. "What is it, monsieur?" he asked.

Masashi smiled, and then glared at Houtarou intently. "Leave Eru alone, Lupin."

Houtarou's eyes widened in shock but before he could even react, Masashi pushed him off the ship, catching Satoshi in surprise. He punched Masashi and then tugged his collar with his fists.

"You bastard! The plan was to knock him out cold, and then placing him on the lifeboat as we sail to Spain away from you and Holmes!" he exclaimed.

"Why did you go out of our plan? WHY?!" he demanded an answer, his anger rising in every second. But Masashi, he only smirked.

"Because it was also my intent to kill Lupin." He replied quietly. Satoshi slammed him on the ground and got on the lifeboat to get Houtarou out of the water.

"Dammit... Mayaka was right." He whispered as he was lowering the lifeboat to the salty waters.

* * *

Eru felt a shudder on her spine. She bit her lip and then glanced at the clock. It was already 8:40. Somehow, she got worried. She was a bit startled when she heard fast and thundering footsteps running just outside the corridors. She went outside in a hurry and asked one of the people running on what happened.

"A man had fallen off the ship. A lifeboat was sent along with a fellow passenger but the waves brought them farther away from the main ship." The man explained. Eru thanked the man and went along with the crows as well. Somehow, she can't help but feel immensely worried.

Upon reaching the place where the "accident" happened, Masashi was the center of the crowd.

"The moment he fell, I saw a man go down using a lifeboat. As I went near them, I recognized the man. It was Sir James Albertsons, hailing from the new lands. I do believe that the one that fell was his companion-"

"Masashi! What happened? Who fell?" Eru asked, the worry obvious in her voice. He looked down and with a sad voice, came out his reply. "Arsène Voleur."

Eru's eyes widened in deep shock. She placed her hands on her mouth slowly. Her knees grew weak and she found herself on the ship's floor, her tears slowly flowing from her eyes. "N-no..."

She forgot the crowd around her and she didn't even noticed Masashi's arms around her.

"Houtarou..." she whispered as the tears kept on flowing down her cheeks rapidly, as if it will flow endlessly.

* * *

**Spicy. Things are getting very spicy in here, people. Rather than spicy, quite sad actually. To all the people out there who loves Watson (as in John Watson), I am very sorry for making him a really evil bastard here. I need a villain and a plot twist! And he's the only who's very close to Chi-chan and be an element for a plot twist ;A; I like John Watson too, so feel kinda bad D:  
**

**Again, awfully sorry for the VERY late update.**


End file.
